Mummy's Little Boy
by LisaLu92
Summary: If Cassie had handed Malachi over to Azazeal then maybe she would have lived. This is what would have happened if Cassie was alive.
1. Did I do The Right Thing

_"Malachi's just a baby, why would Ella want to kill a baby"_ My thoughts were all I could hear as looked at the sleeping child next to me. He looked like me, my blonde hair, my eyes and lips, the rest may have been his father but he was still mine. Mummy's little baby boy, that's what I shouldn't be saying, a word that was not meant for me right now but here I am with the child that I aborted, making me feel guilty. _"Why did Azazeal do this to me, why did Ella have to tell me that my baby was alive"_ I suddenly heard the door open, thinking it was Ella, hoping it wasn't but when I look round I saw Azazeal staying at me.

"Cassie" he looked from me to Malachi. He looked hurt.

"Take him, quick before Ella comes back cause it will be to late then." I picked up Malachi, who had woken up when he heard his fathers voice, stepped out the circle thing Ella had drew and handed Malachi to Azazeal.

"Why did you take him"

"Ella told me to cause she told me he was evil so he had to die but with the time I spent with him I noticed he was mine aswell as your's. Now hurry up Ella will be back soon. Go on get out"I handed Azazeal the pendant."Make sure Thelma or Ella doesn't see you"

"Thank you" He said "I do love you Cassie, that's never happened to me and you gave me a beautiful son" After that he left.

Ella came back an hour after Azazeal left, I pretended I was asleep "Cassie where's the child" She shouted as Thelma came in.

"I saw Azazeal running down the grassy hill about an hour ago with a bundle of blankets" Ella looked at me as if she knew what I had done.

"You gave him the child" She snarled

"Stop calling him the child, his name is Malachi. He is my little boy, my baby and you want to kill him but I stopped you and now my SON can live" Ella looked at me in complete shock. "How do you know he'll turn out evil. He could be a doctor"

"Cassie, as soon as _Malachi_ gets to seventeen he will not get any older untill his destiny is fufilled. You've just one something very stupid, you've unleashed hell on earth, _litraly_" She stormed out of my room. Thelma looked at me.

"Why did you give him back"

"I didn't want to loose you and my son at the same time plus he is beautiful"

"Yeah, he is just like his mother" She smiled, I blushed. "He looks like you"

"I think he looks more like Azazeal. Thelma what am I going to do if Ella finds him before he is old enough to protect himself. I couldn't live if I lost you again and I just wanted my son to have life, is that a crime"

"Well when that kid has a fallen angel for a father that wants him to destroy the world then it kinda is"

"Not helping Thelma. Lets just hope Ella doesn't kill Malachi" I smiled. I could imagine what Malach would be like at seventeen, he'll look like his father.

* * *

Ok ppl R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	2. He's back

Malachi's POV

Dad's been acting strange lately, he always has his head in the clouds. He says it's because he misses my mother, he didn't say what happened to her so I don't know if she's dead or alive or if she left but he's really beaten up about it, I guess he really loves her.He says I look like her which makes me wonder what she's like even more.

"Dad, what was mum like?" I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just had to know.

"She is amazing"

"So, she's still alive then? It's just, the way you talk about her, well, it's like she's dead."

"She's not dead, she's just too young to look after you cause you grow so fast. She is only eighteen, innocent, but funny and caring, she saved your life, even though she thought you were dead"

"Why would she think I was dead?"

"She tried to abort you but I got the doctor who was going to preform the abortion to keep you alive but she didn't know you were alive until Ella came and told her. When she found us andkidnapped you so Ella could destroy you but when she spent time with you she wanted you to live so when I found you both she gave you to me"

"So you know where she is?" He nodded "Can you take me?.I want to meet her"

"No, you can't go near her, it's too dangerous with Ella there!"

* * *

Cassie'sPOV 

I haven't heard from Azazeal since that night. I guess Malachi is keeping him on his toes. He'll be at least Fourteen by now. Ella is still prettyticked offand Troy is back, he still thinks I aborted his baby but I keep telling him the baby wasn't his.

"Cassie it all adds up, so it must have been my baby" He had cornered me during class change over.

"Troy, ifI said the baby was your's I would be lying." I tried to push him away.

"So you slept with someone else after we did."

"Yes, is that any of your buissness?"

"Cassie, I thought you liked me"

"I did, I do but if you go on like this then I won't" I began to walk away.

"Cassie wait," He came over to me "Maybe we could start over again"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, hi I'm Troy" He smiled

"Cassie" I felt stupid

"Nice to meet you Cassie. So would you like to show a new guy around"

"Troy this is stupid you already know this place like the back of your hand. Besides shouldn't you be going to see Leon and Roxanne"

"Yeah, but I would much rather hang about with you"

"And why is that"

"Cause I like you, is it so hard to believe"

"Well. You and your 'followers' made my life hell because I was a virgin then afteryou 'devirgined' me I got called a slut by Roxanne"

* * *

Troy and I had a long talk about what we did over the holidays, Troy went home to see his parents, he said his bother was engaged but already had twins with the girl so he's an uncle. Thelma still doesn't like him. 

"It's just seeing him on you like that, it's not nice. So what did you say about it"

"I said he 'devirgined' me" Thelma burst out laughing

"You sais that. Oh my god I think I'm going to pee myself. You said that"

"Does it sound that stupid?"Thelma put a straight face on.

""No" But she burst out laughing. A few seconds later Ella walked in.

"What's so funny?"

"Cassie said to Troy that he 'devirgined' her" Even Ella couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Ok in the next chapter Cassie sees Malachi at Fifteen. R&R.


	3. What If he hates me?

**Cassie's POV**

Troy thinks we would be a good couple. Thelma thinks he wants me for sex, but thats what she said about him the first time and she said the same about Azazeal, but we all know what he really wanted.

"Thelma,are you jealous?"

"Cassie, it isn't easy being a lesbian ghost, you know"

"I got that, but answer the question"

"I just don't like the fact that other people can touch you but I can't" She sighed

"Oh, Thelma, you know if I could turn back time and know everything I know now, then I would save you, you know I would" I looked at the time "Shit, Thelma I have to go"

"Where"

"Eh, Troy's taking me out" He wasn't really, I was going to see if Azazeal was in the same place, I had to see them both. "I'll see you later"

"Bye" She smiled.

* * *

I stood staring at the big oak doors, not knowing whether to go in or not. I was so scared, what if Malachi hated me for not being there when he was little. After I pulled myself together I knocked on the huge doo. I heard foot steps and the door opened. 

"Cassie, what are you doing here" He smiled "Come in"

"Well, I thought I would drop by, you know, see how you were doing"

"And to see him"

"Yeah, I just want him to know who I am and why I'm not here"

"Malachi, get out here"

A teenage boy,who looked about fifteen, came into the entrance.

"What ever it is I didn't do it. Wait, Who's the chick?" I laughed at both his comments.

"Don't talk to anyone like that, anyway this is Cassie"

"Hey Malachi. God I haven't seen you simce you were a baby"

"Wasn't that long ago then"

"Guess not" I laughed. God' he's so much like his dad.

"So, how do you my dad?"

"Very well" I smiled at Azazeal. Malachi looked disgusted.

"Grose"

"Oh, shut up you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Cassie"

"What do you mean?"


End file.
